


Taste When We Kiss

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Games They Play [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the game they liked to play. As long as the game was active, Ariadne did whatever Arthur or Eames said.</p><p>For the inception_kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=22616061#t22616061">Ariadne comes on command and only on command.</a> In other words, D/s dynamics, utter PWP, no social redeeming value whatsoever. This story can be seen as falling between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/113596">Stop My Fall</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/120697">The Pain Will Fade Tomorrow,</a> though it doesn't reference either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste When We Kiss

Ariadne blinked rapidly when the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She had done everything that Arthur had told her to do while blindfolded, ignoring the growing need rising within her. She was kneeling in front of him, slick and wet inside her clothes but unable to do anything about it. His instructions had been clear on that point. As long as this game was active, she did whatever he said. Tonight he wanted to see how long she could keep from coming. She wouldn't be allowed to come until he told her to, and the thought was almost enough to make her weep. Almost, because she was intensely looking forward to what he would do to keep her on edge.

Arthur was smiling fondly down at her, fingertips resting lightly on the top of her head. Ariadne could hear a door opening behind her, but knew better than to look without Arthur's say-so. If she disobeyed him or acted without his permission, she would be punished. She wouldn't get a chance to come at all and she would have to watch Arthur play with himself or with Eames. "Very good," Arthur murmured, exerting a bit more pressure on her head. "You can get up now and greet our guest."

Ariadne got up fluidly and curtsied deeply to Arthur before turning to face Eames. The outfit she was wearing was his idea. Arthur didn't care what she wore as long as he eventually got her out of it. Eames was the one that liked seeing her in a white outfit with nothing underneath that resembled a nurse's uniform. She knew better than to ask why, considering how it clung to her body and always showed when she was turned on. "It's very good to see you this evening, Mr. Eames," Ariadne said in formal tones, lowering her gaze from his slightly. She caught his sensual smile as she did so, and it sent another curl of heat inside her belly.

"So what are Arthur's instructions for the day, love?" Eames asked, shrugging out of his blazer and handing it to her to hang up.

"I'm only allowed to come on command tonight."

His grin was downright sinful at those words. "Oh, this is going to be _delicious."_

Ariadne met his gaze as he reached out to trace the curve of her chin with his thick fingers. She managed not to part her lips, even though she wanted to. She wanted to take those fingers into her mouth, lave at them with her tongue and then feel them between her legs. To even voice her thoughts would break the rules, so she simply kept still as Eames stroked her face. It was easy for him to tell what was on her mind, anyway. He could see her peaked nipples through the thin white cloth, and it stuck to the juncture of her thighs. She was wet and could smell her own arousal. There was no way either man couldn't tell how turned on she was.

"Did I miss much, then?" Eames asked, running his thumb across her lower lip. Now Ariadne parted her lips, risking a touch with the tip of her tongue. "She's an eager one tonight."

Arthur smiled and ran his fingertips along the length of her spine. "We did a warm up exercise with the blindfold."

"That does explain why you're naked," Eames remarked, a slow smile on his face.

Arthur leaned closer to Ariadne and licked the outer shell of her ear. "Tell Eames what he missed, Ariadne."

"I undressed Arthur and took him into my mouth," she said promptly, only the faintest blush staining her cheeks. Even after all this time, she still got embarrassed while recounting the things they did in bed together. Which of course meant that Arthur liked hearing about it and watching her blush.

"Oh, you can do better than that," he teased, his voice low and sensuous, an auditory caress.

Ariadne sucked in a hitching breath. "I licked him everywhere," she said, her voice quavering slightly. "And I touched him, and then I sucked on him, and he came..."

Eames smiled, fingers running along the curve of her throat. "Oh, love. You still can't say the word cock, can you?"

"She likes sucking it, though," Arthur murmured, tongue flicking out to trace her earlobe again. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Ariadne admitted, leaning slightly into Arthur's feather light touch. It was why she was so wet, after all. Arthur was normally so controlled and quiet, but he was tense in a completely different way with his cock in her mouth, his fingers tangled in her hair and his breath fracturing in his throat. His groans were fantastic to hear, an accomplishment of sorts. She could bring him to his knees, even if she was the one kneeling. She could make him come, could shatter him to pieces even if he was the one in control during the game.

"Well, then. Who am I to deny you what you enjoy oh so much?" Eames asked, a playful note to his voice. He watched Ariadne dutifully look to Arthur, who seemed amused by that. Eames slid his hand down to her breast, thumb rolling over the peaked nipple. "Oh, the game is on, love. You listen to me as well as Arthur."

"That is how we play it," Arthur agreed with a soft exhalation of breath.

Ariadne moved with exquisite slowness, just as Eames preferred. He liked drawing it out, like turning each simple action into foreplay. Ariadne was sensitive to touch, more so than the men, but Eames was a physical kind of man as well. He liked watching her tremble as she touched his skin, as she drew her fingertips across his chest to take off his shirt, or as they brushed across his bare stomach when she unbuckled his belt. She slowly drew his trousers down, cheating a little and letting her lips brush past his boxers as she sank down to her knees. There was a soft smile on her lips at his sharp intake of breath, one that she hid quickly with a slight bow of her head.

"Someone's pushing at the limits tonight," Eames murmured.

"She's more eager than usual."

"Well, work's been a bitch," Eames said with a shrug, lifting his leg so that Ariadne could take off his shoes, socks and then trouser legs. "We all need this."

"In that case, I think Ariadne should be nice and suck you off. A little stress relief might let you focus on this better."

"Fuck, yeah. Great idea."

Ariadne looked up at Eames from her position kneeling in front of him, looking through her lashes. His lips twitched into a pleased smile, his cock already starting to perk up as he thought of her lips wrapped around it. Arthur lounged on the bed and watched Ariadne lean forward to run her tongue along the length of him. She grasped the base of his cock with one hand and one hip with her other, keeping herself balanced and locked in place. Eames ran his fingers through her hair, and she kept right on licking and sucking on him, fingertips of her one hand tight and digging into his ass. He breathed in deeply, the scent of her filling his lungs. "I want to fuck her hard enough to make her scream," Eames told Arthur, his voice a growl. Ariadne whimpered in response to the rough desire in his voice.

"Take the edge off first," Arthur said with a half smile. "It wouldn't do to have you blow your load before the game's done."

"Asshole," Eames replied, teeth bared in a mocking snarl. He threw his head back as Ariadne's tongue slid over his length again, and he hit the back of her palate. "Fuck, that's good," he said with a moan. He slid his hand down to the curve of her skull, keeping her mouth over him. She sucked on him harder, just enough to make him sigh and groan. He looked down, watching her head bob over him, then sighed in contentment. He flashed a grin at Arthur, who was watching them avidly. "You like knowing he's watching us, Ari? You like knowing how good you taste? That we'll push you to your limits?" She hummed a little around his cock, which he took as assent. Eames groaned, pressing himself a little against her lips. She took him further into her mouth, and Eames could feel himself start to tighten. "That's it. Just a little more..."

Ariadne swallowed him down when he came, then leaned back on her haunches, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She had a faintly pleased expression on her face; Eames could tell she was trying hard not to grin at him.

"Someone's definitely into the game this evening," Eames said breathlessly, looking down at Ariadne with a smile.

"Maybe," Arthur said before Ariadne could reply. "But she's going to have to work for it tonight."

They both saw the anticipatory tremor in Ariadne's shoulders. She was already wet and aching for it. Eames shot Arthur a lazy grin. "No toys tonight. How about that as a rule?"

Eyebrow arched, Arthur nodded. "Why not? I want to get a taste of her anyway."

On their orders, Ariadne stripped and then leaned her hands against a stretch of the wall, her feet shoulder width apart. Her breath was sharp and ragged as Arthur sat down in front of her, his back against the wall, lips hovering in front of her thighs. "You remember the rules," Arthur reminded her. She nodded wordlessly as Eames came up behind her, running his hands along the smooth curve of her back. He traced patterns into her skin, carefully avoiding touching her breasts as Arthur darted his tongue and fingers between her legs. Ariadne squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation, and she tried to focus on her own breaths rather than how good Arthur's tongue felt on her clit or his fingers sliding inside her. They knew exactly how to work her body, exactly what she liked best. Eames had his hands on her back and his lips along her spine, licking at her skin delicately.

Ariadne's fingers skittered across the wall, and she let her chin fall to her chest as she tried to keep herself from coming. She could hear her moans, feel herself trembling and clenching down hard on Arthur's fingers. She let out a helpless wail as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard enough to leave marks. Arthur pulled away from her, and she whimpered at the loss of the contact. Eames moved to kneel down beside her, his hand running down the back of her thigh invitingly. She opened her eyes to see Eames sucking the taste of her off of Arthur's fingers, and Arthur was looking up at Ariadne as he ran his tongue along his slicked lips. She looked at him imploringly, but the evening was only starting. They wouldn't let her come just yet.

Eames moved to press his lips to her knee. He gradually moved to run his tongue along Ariadne's instep, watching her tremble as she tried to keep still. Ariadne whimpered, trying to keep still and not come as per Arthur's order. "Arhur," she whispered, her breath fracturing. "Please, Arthur..."

 

"On the bed," Arthur said mildly, looking up with a soft smile. "Face down."

 

She was aching between her legs, a fire that they were refusing to quench. She sprawled face down across the bed, sheets tangled between her fingers as she tried to get her breathing under control. Both men came to the bed, one on either side of her, but she kept her eyes shut tight to try to ignore the need to come.

 

"You're being so good, Ariadne," Eames murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her shoulder blade. "You're doing a good job holding it all in." She made a soft needy sound, a whimper that made him smile against her back. "What do you need, love?"

 

"I need to come, please," she whispered.

 

"Not yet," Eames murmured. He turned his head and saw Arthur running his fingers along the backs of her legs, down toward her ankles then back up to the curve of her ass. "You should see him, love. You should see how he looks at you. He's so pleased with you. You're doing exactly what he's telling you, and it makes him happy."

 

Ariadne nodded, eyes still shut tight as she tried to get her breathing under control. "I'm trying so hard," she whimpered, fingers tightening on the sheets as Arthur pressed his lips to her backside, licking the curve of skin where her leg met her ass.

 

"Sh... It's all right, Ariadne," Arthur murmured, moving to slide a finger inside of her. "I know. I know how it is. You're still fighting this, though. You haven't really let go yet, have you?"

 

She made a soft sound as he slid a second finger inside her. "I'm trying."

 

"I see that. You're still trying so hard to be a good girl." Arthur pulled his slicked fingers from inside her and started to push one into her rear. He felt her clench down tightly, trying to push him out. "Now, see what I mean? You try so hard, but you can't give over all of your control yet. So we can't finish things. You don't get to come yet."

 

"Naughty Ariadne," Eames murmured, moving to lick the back of her neck. "Did you think we couldn't tell?"

 

"I'm trying," she whimpered, forcing herself to relax. She was still a little tense, holding herself tightly.

 

"You have to let go," Arthur murmured, moving his finger in slow, rhythmic strokes. "You can do it. I know you can."

 

She was nearly sobbing as she forced her limbs to relax. She could hear Eames' pleased sigh against her neck, and Arthur soothed her lower back. "That's it," he murmured softly. "That's a great start, Ariadne." He kept his slow rhythm. "I know today sucked. I could tell when you asked to play tonight. But did you really think sucking us off would be it?"

 

"I was hoping," Ariadne admitted with a burst of laughter.

 

"Oh, no. Today was pretty bad, so we have to make sure you really let go of it all," Arthur said, still working at her slowly. Every once in a while he twisted his hand and let his thumb slide into her, just enough to make her gasp and wiggle backward against him.

 

Eames was stroking her head, pressing kisses into her neck. He moved slightly, starting to run his fingers along her back and spine in large circles. His fingers trailed along the edge of her breast, making her shimmy a little to give him better access. He laughed and withdrew his hand, the bastard, and he moved to sit up. "No topping from the bottom, love. You have to let go of your control _completely."_

 

It was hard to do. She liked being in control. She liked building entire worlds and breaking them down, doing impossible things and making the improbable happen. That was one reason why this game was so important. With Arthur and Eames, she could let go. She could be nothing at all, no pressure, no limits. Getting her to that point took time though, and some days were harder than others. Today was one of those days.

 

"She should turn over," Eames said, kneeling beside her. "Let's swap," he suggested to Arthur.

 

Arthur nodded and withdrew his hand, making Ariadne mewl in protest. She turned over, and Arthur moved to lean over her. His mouth hovered over hers, upside down, and his elbows were on the bed next to her shoulders. This allowed his fingers to rest against the slope of her breasts, the very tips of his long fingers teasing her peaked nipples. "You're not quite there yet, you know," he murmured as Eames knelt between her legs. He loved the taste of her as much as Arthur did, liked taking his time to have Ariadne screaming and writhing in pleasure.

 

"Please? I've been good. Can I come now?"

 

Arthur moved to kiss her mouth with an intensity that took her breath away. "You can hold on a little longer."

 

"I can't," she whimpered. Eames was starting to lick her folds, using just the very tip of his tongue in a light caress. She was still fairly sensitized, and her whole body shook beneath his mouth. "I want to come so bad, Arthur."

 

"How badly do you want it?" he said, lips hovering by her jaw. "Because you're not really ready yet."

 

"God, please, Arthur, please," she pleaded, voice fracturing into gasps. "Please, Arthur? Please."

 

Eames licked a stripe across her swollen clit, making Ariadne keen in desperation. He loved the taste of her, loved the feel of her writhing beneath him. She was beautiful, even more so when she completely let go of her inhibitions and surrendered. He pressed his lips against the inside of her quivering thigh. "She's not ready yet," he said.

 

Arthur nodded. "I didn't think so." He lifted his head to watch Eames lick at her clit, sucking very gently, his large hands braced around her hips. "You like how he feels, don't you?" he asked, voice thick with lust. He moved his fingers around her nipples in slow circles, taking in her attempts to writhe in pleasure beneath their hands. She whimpered, unable to speak. She could only nod, sucking in air in short, desperate pants. Her hands were fisted in the sheets again, her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of them. "Tell me what you want, Ariadne," Arthur murmured, shifting his position slightly. He kept his hands on her breasts, stroking them gently, watching her struggle to breathe and answer him. "Tell me. If you're good, you can have it."

 

"I want you inside me. Or Eames. God, I need it. I need to come. I need to feel you..."

 

"What do you want?" he asked patiently, moving one hand to caress her throat.

 

"Make me come. Please let me come," she sobbed. She looked up at him, longing in her eyes. "Please."

 

Arthur slipped his hand up to her mouth. "Suck on them," he said, voice gentle. Without hesitation, she took them into her mouth, running her tongue along the pads of his fingers. Her eyes were locked to his, open and shining in adoration. Arthur could feel his cock jerk slightly, and he withdrew his fingers. He rubbed her nipple with his damp fingers, and brushed his burgeoning erection against her lips. Without having to tell her, she opened her mouth wide for him and took him into her mouth. She reached over to run her hand along his hip, her touch light and gentle. He could feel the tremors running through her as she tried to focus on him and his orders, as she tried to keep from coming despite Eames licking at her and sliding his fingers inside her. She moaned and panted around his cock, making it feel that much more intense for him.

 

Eames sat back after a while, licking at his lips and then slowly licking at his fingers. "Want inside her, darling?"

 

He nodded and withdrew from her mouth. Ariadne was sopping wet, her limbs loose and malleable under his hands. She jerked beneath Eames' hands on her breasts, her restless motions uncoordinated. Her eyes were glassy with lust, and she met Eames' mouth without reservation. Arthur slid inside her, feeling content. She was slippery and loose, fine tremors rolling through her. Arthur ran his hands along the outsides of her thighs, feeling no resistance when he lifted her legs. Perfect.

 

Arthur thrust hard, making her entire body shake. His strokes were long and deep, making her moan and sob in pleasure into Eames' mouth. She fluttered around his cock, still hovering on the edge of release but still trying to hold on. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her, and bit his lip as he came with a groan. He let her legs down from his shoulders slowly, each one a dead weight. He rolled to his side, stretched out alongside her, watching her respond to Eames' kiss. When he came up for air, Arthur nodded at him.

 

"It's time, Ariadne," he whispered into her ear, seeing her shiver. "You have permission now," he continued, just to be clear. "Come for me _now."_

 

Ariadne threw her head back and slipped a hand between her thighs. Eames pressed his lips to her temple and watched as she scissored her fingers inside her slick opening, lips parted as she panted. Arthur cupped a breast in his hand and thumbed the nipple hard. She arched into his touch, crying out as her body shook. Eames moved to take an earlobe between his teeth, one of his hands coming to rest on her stomach. He could feel her muscles flutter as she shifted her hips restlessly, fucking herself with her fingers. She had three inside now, the heel of her hand grinding down hard over her slicked clit, her moans loud in the room. Eames tugged sharply on her earlobe with his teeth, and Ariadne made a low squealing noise. Arthur pulled on her nipple, just shy of painful, and it was just enough sensation to allow Ariadne to tumble over the edge. It seemed to last forever, and for a moment, Ariadne thought she was going to pass out.

It took a while for Ariadne to come down from that, her skin slick with sweat and her thighs sticky with her own juices and their come. She struggled to breathe, but she felt relaxed for the first time all day. She blew out a breath and smiled contentedly. "Thank you," Ariadne murmured sleepily, too tired to even stretch. She would worry about clean up later.

Eames brushed his lips across her cheek. "You're very welcome, love."

Arthur pressed his lips against her temple. "Get some sleep, Ariadne. Everything will be fine in the morning."

Feeling better than she had earlier in the evening, she smiled and fell asleep in their arms.

 

The End


End file.
